This invention is concerned with a toy doll of the poseable type and, in particular, with a toy doll having the appearance of a ballerina which can be spun on one toe for pirouetting.
An object of this invention is a toy ballerina doll having a pushrod spinning mechanism and legs which can be locked in position in general alignment with the pushrod so that the doll can pirouette on a toe in the manner of an actual ballerina.
An object of this invention is a toy plastic doll having legs that can be moved both laterally and forward and aft relative to the body with means to releasably hold each leg in its selected position of movement.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.